jaejoong yearns for the love
by nananawrite
Summary: jaejoong anak yatim piatu yang tiba tiba dilamar oleh pengusaha kaya raya yang penuh misterius. pertunangan mereka berujung pada terancam nya keselamatan jaejoong. namun ada seorang namja yang melindungi nya. seorang bodyguard dari pengusaha kaya raya tersebut. semakin lama jaejoong semakin mencintai sang bodyguard. bagaimana perjalan kisah nya? remake komik. rate M. yunjae
1. Chapter 1

**Jaejoong yearns for the love**

Remake komik yang berjudul 'Aria yerns for the love' karangan mitsuko miko

saya disini masih permulaan , jadi harap maklummm, heheheh

Yunjae GS

Rate M

Gadis berseragam hitam putih dengan ransel cokelat nya itu tak henti henti nya menghentakan kaki mungil nya yang masih terbalut sepatu hitam.

"yaaa... Minho yaa... jangan selalu menggoda ku.." ujar nya sambil melempar salah satu sepatu nya kepada laki laki kecil bernama minho yang sayang nya tidak tepat sasaran.

"noona akan menikah... noona akan menikah... noona akan menikah bleee..." seru bocah namja itu dengan menjulurkan lidah nya.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berseragam biarawati tibatiba sudah berdiri diantara Jaejoong dan Minho. "ada apa ini Joongie?" ucap biarawati itu berusaha menegahi a.k.a Leeteuk..

Gadis bermata doe itu mendekati biarawati itu dan memeluk nya dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu. "Umma... dia selalu mengejek ku disekolah.. dia membuat ku malu didepan teman ku.. dia selalu bilang kalau aku akan menikah.. aku masih 19 tahun umma" keluh nya manja.

"Jae noona memang akan menikah kan, umma.. aku melihat semua kado dari tuan Yoochun untuk noona di ruang tengah, bahkan tuan Yoochun mengirimi Jae noona cincin... aku benar kan umma. " ucap Minho dengan kerlingan nakal pada sang Noona, yang semakin mengerucutkan bibir nya. Lalu bocah namja itu pergi begitu saja dengan senyum jahil nya.

"apakah yang dibilang Minho itu benar umma?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Biarawati yang dipanggil nya umma pun menghembuskan nafas nya berat sebelum menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong menuju ruang tengah.

Mulut mungil nya menganga dan mata bulat nya semakin bulat . sungguh yang dilihat nya sangat luar biasa. Ruang tengah yang biasa dibuat untuk tamu dari Panti Asuhan Gwanggi ini tersulap menjadi ruangan yang penuh balon dan bunga mawar pink, bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupa, beberapa kotak kado dengan hiasan pita yang jumlah nya kira kira 19 buah. Sesuai dengan umur Jaejoong sekarang. Sekarang? Yaa, sekarang Kim Jaejoong telah genap berusia 19 tahun. Gadis cantik itu tumbuh besar di panti asuhan Gwanggi bersama 36 anak yatim piatu lain dan 8 biarawati . Jaejoong adalah anak yatim piatu dan menetap dipanti asuhan ini sejak ia berumur 4 hari. Di panti asuhan yang asri ini Jaejoong memiliki keluarga yang sesungguh nya keluarga nya adalah semua anggota panti, 35 teman panti nya baik yang seumuran dengan nya maupun dongsaeng dongsaeng nya. Yahhh karena disini penghuni paling tua adalah Jaejoong dan teman canti nya, Junsu. Sebenar nya panti ini akan ditutup pemerintah 8 tahun lalu karena terlalu sedikit donatur untuk panti ini, sehingga panti ini terancam tutup. Namun tuan Park Yoochun mengajukan diri menjadi donatur tetap panti asuhan ini, atas nama Park company.

Entah bagaimana cerita nya namun orang kepercayaan tuan Yoochun memberitahukan pada leeteuk selaku ketua panti asuhan bahwa Yoochun menyukai Jaejoong, yang saat itu berusia 11 tahun Maka dari itu Setiap tahun di hari ulang tahun Jaejoong tuan Yoochun akan mengirim bunga mawar pink dan kado kado kecil untuk Jaejoong sebagai bentuk kasih sayang nya . sosok tuan Yoochun belum pernah ada yang tahu, karena ia memang jauh dari penciuman media korea. Tuan Yoochun memang membatasi kemunculan nya di media. Hanya segelintir orang yang pernah bertatap muka dengan beliau. Karena menurut orang keprcayaan tuan Yoochun, keselamatan Yoochun akan terancam jika banyak musuh di dunia bisnis nya mengetahui jati diri tuan Yoochun.

Dan sekarang seorang Kim Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan pelamaran secara tidak langsung oleh namja bernama Park Yoochun. Demi apapun Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Park Yoochun, selain nama nya saja yang ia tahu. Bahkan umur nya pun Jaejoong tak tahu.

Puk

Tepukan kecil dibahu Jaejoong menyadarkan nya dari lamunan .

"umma.. aku takut... aku.. aku tak tahu siapa tuan Yoochun selain nama nya saja. Aku sungguh tak pernah bertemu dengan nya. " ujar Jaejoong seraya menunduk.

"umma tahu nak. Ada saat nya nanti kau akan bertemu dengan tuan Park." Ujar leeteuk sembari membelai lembut rabut panjang Jaejoong.

"bagaimana kalau dia tua, dan seperti ahjusshi mesum" tanya Jaejoong dengan kerjapan polos nya yang dihadiahi leeteuk sentilan kecil di dahi nya.

"kapan kau belajar bertingkah tidak sopan nona Kim?" canda leeteuk.

"aku belajar dari Junsu umma.." jawab Jaejoong polos.

Leeteuk tersenyu kecil, dengan langkah kecil ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati yang terbuat dari bludru. Mata Jaejoong mengerjab takjub kala leeteuk membuka kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin dengan hiasan sebuah berlian mengkilap yang kelihatan sangat mahal.

"ini cincin dari tuan Park." Leeteuk memberikan kotak beludru itu untuk Jaejoong.

Belum keluar dari zona keterkejut nya dengan polos dan muka yang bingung, Jaejoong memasukan dengan enteng cincin yang amat cantik itu ke jari manis nya. 'indah sekali' ucap nya dalam hati .

"WOAA,,,, benar kan noona akan menikahi Yoochun ahjusshi..." teriakan bocah namja bertopi putih yang tak lain adalah minho itu menggelegar di ruang tengah. Jejoong, menunduk malu, dengan muka memerah nya.

"YAAAA" seru Jaejoong, dengan langkah pasti ia mengejar minho yang lari dengan senyum mengejek nya. Meninggalkan leeteuk yang tersenyum lirih memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong dan minho.

'semoga tuan Park bisa menjaga mu nanti Joongie. Umma menyayangi mu, dan seluruh anggota panti yang lain.'

Huffhhhhh

Untuk kesekian kali, yeoja bermata doe itu menghembus kan nafas nya. Ia duduk tegakdiatas kasur berwarna putih dengan corak gajah kecil kecil . tangan nya ia acungkan keatas demi melihat cincin baru nya.

Huhhhffff... desah nya lagi

"Joongie. Jangan membuang nafas seperti itu, kau seperti orang yang terlilit banyak hutang saja." Seloroh yeoja mungil berpiama ungu yang sedang duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Junsu –ah ... kau lihat cincin ini. Cincin yang mahal ini, menandakan bahwa aku sudah bertunangan secara tidak langsung dengan tuan Park ." Jaejoong menghembus kan nafas gusar. "bertunangan dengan orang yang bahkan aku hanya tau namanya saja." Lanjut nya.

"hufhhh... masalah mu sangat pelik nona Kim. Tapi, ya terima saja lah, kau tau kan tuan Yoochun sangat baik pada kita. Jadi mungkin kau adalah imbalan yang sempurna untuk membalas kebaikan nya." Ujar Junsu enteng.

"yaaa.. kau kira aku barang , dan juga, kau itu nona Kim sama seperti ku ... tapi aku bahkan tak mengenal nya. Kau tahu aku hanya ingin menikah dengan seorang yang biasa saja. Bukan seorang yang luar biasa seperti tuan Park. Dia sangat kaya, dan sangat misterius." Jelas Jaejoong menerka nerka.

"ehm... terima saja Joongie, tapi apa kau tidak berfikir tentang fisik nya, dia mungkin seorang namja muda yang berbadan bagus, seperti atlit..." Junsu mengerling nakal.

Jaejoong yang malu memukul lengan Junsu dengan boneka gajah nya. "kau membuat ku seperti kepiting rebus, Junsu-ah"

"atau dia adalah ahjusi tua yang perut nya buncit... " Jaejoong melotot tajam kepada Junsu... Junsu pun dengan langkah seribu langsung keluar dari kamar Jaejoong..

"YAAA bebek betina.. kemari kauuuuu..."

Sepeninggal Junsu. Jaejoong tetap pada tempat nya. Duduk dan memandangi cincin cantik itu.

'semoga saja dia namja baik dan kalau bisa, tidak terlalu tua untuk ku.'

Dilain tempat. Tepat nya di sebuah ruang kerja mewah. Dua orang namja terlihat sedang melemparkan pandangan permusuhan. Satu namja dengan jas mahal berwarna putih yang duduk di balik meja kerja kayu yang mahal, dan satu lagi namja dengan kemeja hitam polos nya nampak sangat gagah yang duduk di hadapan namja berjas putih itu.

Namja berkemeja hitam menatap namja diseberang nya dengan tatapan sengit . "hentikan tindakan bodoh mu tuan, aku sudah merelakan nya dulu karena kau berjanji akan melindungi nya, tapi sekarang jika tindakan bodoh mu itu akan mengancam hidup nya, maka aku tak akan tinggal diam. " ucap namja itu dengan tatapantajam nya.

"kau mulai goyah, aku tau kau diam diam mengintai nya. Kau tahu yang kau lakukan melanggar perjanjian kita." Namja berjas itu menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar "dengan semua yang kulakukan selama 8 tahun ini, mengirim barang tak berguna untuk gadis bodoh itu. Karena aku ingin kau fokus disisi ku, agar kau tenang karena tahu gadis itu tetap bahagia. Tapi sekarang kau mulai goyah. Dan aku akan benar benar membuat nya menderita karena membuat mu goyah. Aku akan segera mengumumkan pertunangan tersembunyi ini pada media besok. Ini adalah hukuman dari ku." Namja berjas itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan namja berkemeja hitam itu yang mengepalkan tangan nya erat sampai buku jari nya memutih.

"kau salah menantang ku, tuan. Aku akan tetap menjaga nya. Meski aku harus mempertaruh kan nyawa ku. Dan aku akan meninggalkan mu."

TBC

Anyeonghaseyo...

Saya penulis baru yang masih sangat amatir, jadi mohon maaf jika penulisan saya agak error. Hehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaejoong yearns for the love**

**Ch 2**

Remake komik yang berjudul **'Aria yerns for the love' karangan mitsuko miko**

Yunjae GS

Rate M

"_Seharus nya aku tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak mungkin bisa kucintai, sepertimu."_

Saya ingat kan lagi. Jika dalam penulisan masih sangat jelek, harap maklum ya heheheh. Saran dan kritik (yang baik) saya anggap penyemangat saya untuk jadi lebih baik. Makasihhh

Jaejoong berjalan pelan membelah kota Seoul yang masih dibilang sepi, karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6:00 kst. Beberapa kali yeoja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini terpaksa ia harus berangkat ke sekolah sendirian karena Junsu sedang tidak enak badan, dan Minho yang biasa nya selalu mengikuti Junsu dan Jaejoong sekolah, kini tak mengikuti nya lagi karena liburan Minho telah usai.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu mengambil sekolah lanjutan setelah senior high school yaitu sekolah memasak 'SINSIN' yang kebetulan letak nya tak begitu jauh dari panti asuhan Gwanggi. Seharus nya hari ini adalah hari yang paling penting untuk Junsu dan Jaejoong karena penilaian memasak tahunan akan diadakan mulau hari ini sampai 4 hari mendatang. Dan jika Junsu tidak datang maka Junsu akan kehilangan satu nilai untuk hari ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Junsu sakit pada saat seperti ini.." Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Srettt

Langkah Jaejoong tiba tiba berhenti, dengan wajah curiga Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan nya. Ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti nya, tapi nihil, jalanan Seoul masih sangat lengah, hanya beberapa pengantar koran dan pengantar susu yang lalu lalang. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Jaejoong karena gugup akan hari penilaian ini. Tak ambil pusing Jaejoong segera melanjutkan jalan nya.

**YUNJAE**

Hari penuh perjuangan pun dimulai. Jaejoong tampak sangat konsentrasi dengan kue mawar nya. Kue yang ia buat dengan extract mawar didalam nya yang mampu menguarkan aroma wangi yang menggugah selera.

Dengan langkah anggun seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berpakaian resmi berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. " Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau buat?" tanya nya sebari meneliti bentuk kue Jaejoong.

"Ahh Shin songsaengnim, saya membuat cake rose." Jawab Jaejoong sopan dan berusaha menyembunyikan getar suaranya. Ia sedang gugup sekarang, Shin songsaengnim adalah salah satu juri dalam penilaian tahunan ini.

Shin songsaengnim tersenyum sekilas dan pergi begitu saja. Tak ayal setelah sang juri pergi Kim Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega.

Setelah menyelesaikan finishing kue nya Jaejoong bergegas untuk membersihkan tangan nyadan merapihkan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan . Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat menuju kamar mandi

'_Huwaaa tampan sekali namja ini.'_

'_Wahhhh kenapa dia begitu tampan'_

'_Apa yang dilakukan namja tampan ini di sekolah memasak?'_

Jaejoong menutup telinganya kala seruan nyaring teman teman yeoja nya yang sedang mengagumi seorang namja yang terlihat dikerumuni yeoja yeoja berapron disekolah memasak.

Srett,

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap gerombolan yeoja dengan apron warna warni itu. Namja ? tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana bisa namja datang di sekolah memasak. Ck ck ck... tak mau berlama lama dengan pikiran nya, Jaejoong segera meninggalkan gerombolan yeoja genit itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Blassssshhhh..

Bunyi air keran membasahi tangan mungil Jaejoong yang penuh dengan cream berwarna merah muda. Setelah penilaian ini berakhir, maka Jaejoong bisa langsung pulang ke panti asuhan dan membawa sisa kue nya kesana.

'Perasaan ini lagi.' Batin Jaejoong. Lagi lagi Jaejoong merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi nya. Ia dengan cepat mengeringkan tangan nya dengan tisu dan beranjak keluar kamar mandi.

**YUNJAE**

Akhir nya setelah bergelut dengan tepung dan cream Jaejoong dapat pulang dengan tenang ke panti asuhan.

'Hari pertama penilaian telah usai, sekarang tinggal pulang dan memberikan kue ini kepada umma dan Junsu. Hehehe sebenar nya aku ingin memberikan semua anggota panti kue ini, tapi juri tadi seperti nya sangat rakus memakan kue ku' Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil menatap kotak kue yang ia jinjing.

Jalanan seoul sedikit lengah karena matahari sudah terlihat oranye ditelan awan malam. Hmmm, sudah senja ternyata.

BRUMM BRUMMM BRUMMMMM

Seperti sedang merasakan slowmotion Jaejoong menatap silau pada sebuah motor besar dengan sinar lampu terang nya yang sangat kencang melaju kearah jaejoong, padahal Jaejoong telah berjalan di pinggir jalan. Jaejoong menutup mata nya rapat. Perasaan takut membanjiri dirinya.

'Tuhan, selamat kan aku.' Doa nya dalam hati.

SRETTT

CKITTTT BRUMMMM BRUM BRUM

Seolah badan nya tertarik Jaejoong terdorong ketaman di pinggir jalan, badan nya seperti menyentuh benda yang keras namun hangat. Besamaan itu pula motor yang tadi akan menabrak nya telah pergi begitu saja dengan bunyi rem yang memekakan telinga.

Jaejoong telah di tarik seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam kepinggir jalan. Jaejoong terlihat mematung dalam pelukan namja berbadan atletis itu. Dengan pelan namja tampan itu mengendurkan pelukan nya demi melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Dan namja itu mendapati Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong dari mata membulat nya yang semakin bulat karena kaget menatap lurus ke dada bidang sang namja.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?." Tanya sang namja memastikan .

Degan pelan sangat amat pelan Jaejoong mendongakan kepala nya menatap manik kelam namja itu.

'Tampan' satu kata itu yang Jaejoong ucap kan lirih sebelum akhir nya tak sadar kan diri dalam pelukan hangat sang naja .

"Nona, nona, " namja itu menepuk pelan pipi jajeoong berharap Jaejoong akan membuka mata, merasa bahwa yeoja itu memang benar pingsan ia langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridalstyle.

**YUNJAE**

"Eunghhh" lenguhan samar keluar dari bibir yeoja doe eyes yang sedang berbaring dibalik selimut gajah nya. Jaejoong mengerjap kan mata nya mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatan nya dengan sinar lampu kamar . Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mengernyit , kamar nya? Kenapa ia bisa berada dikamar ini? Tadi kan dia ditabrak oleh pengendara motor gila itu, ehh tunggu sebentar.

Srettt..

Jaejoong menegakan tubuh nya dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan sakit pada kepala nya. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia ditolong oleh namja tampan berpakaian hitam.

'Omooo bagaimana bisa, Joongie ... ' samar samar Jaejoong mendengar suara sendu umma yang mungkin berasal dari ruang tengah. Kamar Jaejoong memang menghadap langsung ruang tengah panti asuhan.

'Maka dari itu saya datang untuk menjaga nona Kim, dari serangan musuh tuan Park' suara namja yang sangat tegas itu membuat Jaejoong kembali mengernyit. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyibak selimut nya dan berjalan tertatih menuju ruang tengah.

Krieet,... suara pintu ruang tengah yang berdecit mengalihkan tatapan dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di meja kayu .

"Joongie..." Lirih Leeteuk, dengan langkah pelan Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk nya.

"Ada apa umma" tanya Jaejoong heran karena tiba tiba Leeteuk telah memeluk nya dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Selamat malam nona Kim " seorang pria yang dari tadi menatap intens jeajoong dan Leeteuk angkat bicara . pria gagah itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong .

'Pria tampan yang tadi.' Batin Jaejoong setelah menatap lekat pada namja tampan yang sekarang berdiri 1 meter didepan nya.

"Saya , Jung Yunho. Saya ditugas kan untuk melindungi anda." Namja gagah itu sedikit membungkukan badan pada Jaejoong yang masih pada ekspresi terkejut

Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lembut dan membawa tubuh ringkih Jaejoong yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu.

Jaejoong melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan umma dan namja yang mengaku akan menjaga nya itu. Pandangan Jaejoong jatuh pada meja kayu didepan nya. Disana terlihat beberapa majalah ternama dan koran yang membuat mata doe nya membelalak.

'**KETUA Park COMPANY MENYATAKAN PERTUNANGAN NYA'**

'**SANG JUTAWAN KLAN Park BERTUNANGAN DENGAN GADIS BIASA'**

Kira kira seperti itu lah yang Jaejoong lihat di hamparan majalah itu, dan pembahasan tentang tuan Park ada di halaman pertama semua majalan dan koran tersebut.

"MWOO" belum lepas dari keterkejutan nya, Jaejoong harus kembali terkejut. Disalah satu majalah terkenal korea, terdapat foto diri nya menggunakan seragam sekolah dan berjalan di jalanan dekat sekolah memasak. Dan Jaejoong sadar apa yang Jaejoong rasakan tadi pagi ternyata benar adanya. Ada seseorang yang menguntit nya dan diam diam mengambil gambar nya. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar meraih majalah tersebut.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Identitas anda telah diketahui banyak orang. Identitas, bahwa anda adalah tunangan dari pemilik Park company." Yunho berhenti sejenak demi melihat Jaejoong yang tampak gelisah dengan menggenggam majalah yang memperlihat kan fotonya." Hidup anda sekarang bisa dibilang tidak aman lagi. Karena yang anda tahu bahwa tuan Park adalah orang paling di incar karena kekayaan nya dan ketegasan nya menyangkut Park company. Dan saya disini ditugas kan untuk melindungi anda, sebagai bodyguard anda." Lanjut Yunho.

"Aku.. akuu.. bagaimana bisa. " jaejoong sungguh merasa tiba tiba dunia nya terbelah jadi dua. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Bayangan beberapa waktu lalu nyawa nya hampir melayang karena pengendara motor itu, apakah itu juga termasuk dari ancaman musuk tuan Park?.

"Joongie " Leeteuk membawa tubuh itu pada pelukan nya. "Tenang Joongie, tuan Yunho akan melindungi mu." Lanjut Leeteuk.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho dengan mata basah nya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari tatapan Yunho mengeras saat melihat air mata jatuh dari doe eyes bening nya.

**YUNJAE**

Jaejoong mencoba memejamkan mata. Setelah hari yang sangat aneh, melelahkan dan mengejut kan ini, sampai tengah malam, Jaejoong masih belum bisa tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau didalam kamar nya ada orang asing. Seorang namja pula, meski namja itu bilang bahwa melindungi Jaejoong akan dilakukan dimanapun Jaejoong berada, kecuali kamar mandi, tapi ia benar benar tidak dapat tidur dengan keadaan aneh seperti ini.

Krekk... takk ctekk..

Bunyi bunyi kecil yang terdengar dari arah pojok ruangan semakin membuat Jaejoong geram. Ia ingin tidur sendirian dikamar nya tanpa ada nya orang asing.

Sret

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar. "Bisakah kau diam?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk di dekat pintu dengan beberapa pistol hitam disamping tubuh tegap nya. "dan lagi. Aku tidak dapat tidur kalau ada orang asing di kamar ku." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"Maaf kan saya, tapi saya tidak akan keluar dari kamar anda. Sangat berbahaya membiarkan anda lengah tanpa pengawasan saya. "

"bukan kah yang harus melindungi ku adalah tuan Park, kau hanya bodyguard suruhan nya saja. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menemuiku dan membawaku pergi bersama nya, agar dia bisa menjaga ku. Kenapa harus kau." Bentak Jaejoong. Mata Yunho membulat seketika dan dengan kasar ia berdiri dari duduk nya dan keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menyesali kata kata kasar yang barusaja keluar dari bibir mungli nya. 'Tuhann.. bicara apa aku ini.' Sesal nya.

Sekarang yang Jaejoong rasakan saat kamar nya benar benar kosong adalah takut. Benar juga kata bodyguard nya tadi. Bagaimana kalau ada pembunuh yang membunuh nya saat ia tidur dan lengah . Jaejoong perlahan turun dari tempat tidur nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia telah mengusir Yunho tadi. Dan dia juga membentak namja itu. Perasan bersalah muncul kembali. Ia tak pernah membentak orang dihidup nya , kecuali Minho.

Kriettt

Dengan perasan was was Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar nya dan mendapati Yunho duduk terjaga di dekat pintu. Namja itu sedang memeriksa senjatanya . LAGI.

"ada yang nona butuh kan" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari pistol hitam nya.

"ma.. masuk lah. A.. akuu takut sendirian." Suara Jaejoong melemah diakhir kalimat.

Perasaan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini? yang pasti sekarang ia merasa sangat malu, kalimat nya tadi menggambarkan bahwa ia menyuruh namja itu masuk dan menemani nya tidur. Tiba tiba Jaejoong merasakan panas menjalari wajah nya. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong Yunho telah berdiri dihadapan nya dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih menunduk didepan pintu.

"baiklah." Jawab Yunho tenang.

Suasana kamar Jaejoong tak lagi canggung dan mencekam. Yang ada hanya perasaan nyaman yang menjalari hati Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat tidur menyamping menghadap Yunho yang duduk dibawah bersandar pada bagan ranjang, posisi Yunho membelakangi nya. Dapat Jaejoong lihat dan amati rambut hitam Yunho yang tampak sangat indah dari belakang. Dan jangan lupa bahu bidang nya yang berbalut kaos hitam. Sangat amat gagah. Selama hidup nya Jaejoong tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang namja. Ia selalu sekolah di sekolahan khusus yeoja bersama Junsu.

"anda sebaik nya tidur nona." Suara tegas Yunho mengalun indah. Sontak Jaejoong terbelalak, bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu bahwa dia belum tidur ." anda masih bergerak gelisah, itu tanda nya anda belum tidur." Ujar Yunho seakan tahu yang Jaejoong pikirkan .

"a.. akuuu .. ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Ujar Jaejoong gugup. Ia merasa seperti tertangkap sedang menguntit si namja gagah ini. "Apa kau harus selalu bersama ku. Maksud ku, saat aku sekolah, apa kau harus ikut." Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"tentu saja. Bahaya bisa datang kapan saja. Saya menyaran kan anda untuk tidak sekolah sampai keadaan aman."

"baa.. bagaimana bisa. Minggu ini adalah minggu penilaian , aku harus sekolah."

"baiklah, maka saya akan ikut dengan anda seperti tadi."

"seperti tadi?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. "jangan bilang kau namja yang dikerumuni yeoja yeoja genit di sekolah ku tadi?."

"iya nona." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"jangan memnaggilku seformal itu. Aku lebih muda dari mu. Aku akan merasa canggung kalau kau panggil seperti itu. Kau boleh memanggilku Jaejoong," tawar Jaejoong, sejujur nya dari tadi dia sudah merasa seperti sangat tua karena dipanggil nona. Ia lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan namanya sendiri.

"baiklah Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho singkat.

**YUNJAE**

Ditempat lain , disebuah ruangan mewah dengan banyak rak buku rapih didalam nya, berdiri dua orang namja dewasa yang sedang bebrbicara serius.

"Changmin, apakah kau sudah menyuruh mereka bergerak.? " Tanya namja berjas putih pada namja berpakaian hitam seperti bodyguard.

"Sudah tuan. " jawab namja yang bernama Changmin tersebut.

"Aku hanya menyuruh nya menepati janji sampai aku berhasil menemukan bajingan itu dan membalas dendam ku. Tapi dia sudah memilih pergi. Dan aku akan membawa nya kembali bagaimana pun cara nya." Ujar namja berjas putih itu sambil melangkah pergi.

'Anda hanya terlalu menyayangi Yunho hyung, tuan Park.' Ujar Changmin dalam hati.

**TBC**

Untuk sekian banyak typo saya mohon maaf.

Heheh semua reviews saya terima dengan ikhlas. Mudahan saya bisa lebih baik.

Ayoo yang fol atau fav story babal in , review dong, heheh,.

biar saya semangat update. Mumpung lagi liburan. Wkwkwkwkwkkw..


End file.
